In xerographic or electrostatographic printers (collectively referred to herein as “xerographic systems”), a charge-retentive member is charged to a uniform potential and thereafter exposed to a light image of an original document to be reproduced. The exposure discharges a charge-retentive surface of the charge-retentive member in exposed or background areas and creates an electrostatic latent image on the charge-retentive member which corresponds to image areas contained within the original document. Subsequently, the electrostatic latent image on the charge-retentive surface is rendered visible by developing the electrostatic latent image with developing powder. Many development systems employ a developer material which comprises both charged carrier particles and charged toner particles which triboelectrically adhere to the carrier particles. During development, the toner particles are attracted from the carrier particles by a charge pattern of the image areas on the charge-retentive surface to form a powder image on the charge-retentive surface. This image is subsequently transferred to a substrate (e.g., a sheet of paper), which is then transferred through a fuser to permanently affix the toner to the substrate by applying heat and/or pressure that causes the temperature of the toner material to be elevated to a temperature at which the toner material coalesces and becomes tacky. This heating causes the toner to flow to some extent into the fibers or pores of the substrate. Thereafter, as the toner material cools, solidification of the toner material causes the toner material to become bonded to the substrate.
Xerographic systems utilize either contact type fusers, such as the pressure fuser mentioned above, or contactless systems such as flash, radiant or steam fusers to fix toner material to a substrate.
In contact type fusers, the substrate is pressed between two rollers, at least one of which is heated to a temperature high enough to cause the toner to bind to the substrate. However, contacting methods are problematic because they result in poor heat coupling to the media due to media roughness and a trapped air layer between the media and the heat transfer surface.
Steam fusers utilize a steam oven to rapidly heat the substrate to the desired temperature in order to affix the toner. A cool substrate leaves a toner transfer apparatus and is directed into a steam oven containing steam at a temperature of approximately 180° C.±10° C.). The substrate is thus heated by steam condensation and concomitant release of latent heat, as well as by convective heat transfer to the desired temperature. During the first moments of this heating process, until the substrate surface temperature approaches the boiling point of water at the operating pressure, heating of the substrate is predominantly achieved through steam condensation heat transfer, which usually occurs in a time of order of 100 milliseconds (ms), independent of steam temperature. A condensate liquid layer approximately 4 microns thick (dependent on the heat capacitance of the substrate) results during this condensation heating process that must be re-evaporated and before the substrate can be heated above the boiling point (e.g., 100° C.). Re-evaporation of the condensate liquid layer takes about one second, during which this liquid layer can be rapidly imbibed by capillary infusion into the fiber matrix of the substrate (if uncoated). When the moisture content at the center of a substrate exceeds a level of approximately 10% by weight, the fibers are able to move and relax non-uniform stresses (built into the paper during manufacture by cooling and quenching-in the non-uniform stresses under pressure and hygro-expansivity). This is called cockling and is undesirable. Once the cockling appears, subsequent drying of the unconstrained paper is not effective in reversing the distortion.
What is needed is a steam fuser for a xerographic system in which the substrate can be heated rapidly without building up an appreciable thickness of water on the surface (minimizing the ‘condensation zone’ time in the steam oven in order to minimize cockle).